Awaken
by eveny007
Summary: She woke because not only was that man living among her kind. He was slowly plotting the extinction of vampires. He was responsible for the things she had done in the past, it was time to find him and kill him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, this first chapter is really small because i wanna know what kind of reaction i will get. like if its even worth me writing more. I would love comments either positive or negative. but if they are too rude, i won't care for them and simply erase them. thanks and enjoy. **_

_**this is an OOC **_

_**Main: itachi and sakura**_

_*****please review _ **_

* * *

The wind was calm, It was a dark misty night; sakura looked at the big full moon feeling the warm blood coming out of her lips and down to her slender pale neck. Her hand twitched letting the now dead body fall to the ground. She was surrounded by dead bodies' of man, woman, and children. The village was quiet, no longer inhabited by the living.

She quickly turned and began to walk away only to stop again due to a smell of something or someone. She slowly turned and saw a small boy probably 8 years young, he was holding a sword with a tight grip making his knuckles turn white. He was shaking and she can smell and see the sweat running down his forehead.

With a soft smile she walked up to him slowly not to startle him, although watching his family die would put him to no ease. She slowly knelt down in front of him staring at his eye while the small child's sword was at her neck.

"Child," she paused "do you truly believe," another pause "we cannot be killed" she said as she took the sword away from the child's hands and before the child could scream she brought his life to an end. She slowly rose from her position and walked away from the village she had slaughtered.

300 years later, year 2013

Itachi uchiha was the name of the man who kept things under control. He wasn't an old vampire but he wasn't the youngest. He was chosen by the elder vampires to lead their kind and keep things running while they slumbered. The town was full of vampires, human, and of course werewolf's. Humans aren't aware of these creatures and it was itachi's job along with others to keep it this way. The werewolf's were given a territory led by pack master Minato Namikaze. It was agreed that the vampires would not set foot on werewolf's land and neither would they on a vampire's. But middle was created where mostly humans lived. Middle was where neither itachi nor minato had any power over.

Itachi was sitting on his big leather chair behind his desk looking out through his window from his office. If someone asked what he was looking at, He can say he was looking at nothing…. but if fact he was thinking about the life he could've had…..if he were a human. But he was born a vampire, and his people needed him, he had no time for silly thoughts.

*knock knock*

"Come in" itachi said looking the wooden door open. "What is it?" he asked calmly looking back at his laptop.

"Sir! you have to come look at what we found!" he said a little nervous making itachi curious. Itachi nodded and stood from his chair and fallowed the man to the next room. The doors were opened and once he was inside the room he saw everyone gathered around looking at something on the floor he could not yet see.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" his guard yelled. Everyone listen to the command and moved as itachi got closer to what everyone found so peculiar. Once he looked down he saw a coffin, he walked closer and closer until he stopped and looked at what was inside.

Itachi's eyes widened. He quickly kneeled making everyone else look at each other with a confused expression. A hand slowly rose from the coffin and itachi slowly took it still in his position.

"My lady, we are most delighted to have you with us again…" quickly everyone realized who the woman in the coffin was. The whole room kneeled looking down on the floor. An elder had awakened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**thank you for the reviews they truly made my day. =) **_

* * *

_**Vampires **_

_**The Elders: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade, Danzo Shimura, Jiraiya, chiyo, sakura haruno.**_

_**Werewolves**_

_**Pack leader: Minato Namikaze.**_

* * *

_***300 years ago***_

She walked through the forest in a slow pace; her robes were covered in blood as was her hair and face. The rain began to fall from the sky and washed away the blood from her face. She began to shiver and cry, soon enough her cries became screams. She felt weak stopping next to a big oak tree resting her right shoulder on her tree. Her screams stopped but her vision became blurry, she fell on her knees next to the tree making some of the bark scratch her arm.

"Was this what you wanted?," she whispered looking at her bloody hands. She quickly looked at as she heard someone approach her then stopped a few feet away. She looked at the man and smiled. It was her father.

"Forgive me sakura, it has to be done….that thing inside of you sakura!..." he said walking closer to her. She stood and looked at him noticing his cold gaze upon her. She gave a few steps back but was instantly pulled forward by a chain her father had. It burned her wrist making her flinch; her father was wearing gloves so it wouldn't burn him. "ITS MAKING YOU KILL HUMANS! HOW LONG BEFORE IT KILLS US!" he screamed coming towards her with a killing intent.

"FATHER?" sakura screamed in tears closing her eyes waiting for this to end. She made a mistake, and now she's going to die because of it.

She waited but the blow but it never came. She removed her hands from her face and looked at her father standing wide-eyed and with a blade going through his heart. She felt something tugging at her heart and began to cry.

"itachi!" she said in a happy tone while crying. He came to rescue her from her father. Although he would be in trouble for killing an elder, he still came for her.

"sakura!" he called out to her still holding the sword inside her father. "You must drink him…..drink all of him….."

**_*2013*_**

Sakura arose from the old black coffin unfamiliar to anything that was in the room she was in. she looked down at the man holding her hand still. With his hand still holding hers, she grabbed the hem of her white nightgown and stepped out of the coffin.

"Leave us," she ordered and everyone obeyed. No one dared looked at her, everyone just left the room without a door closing the big doors behind them. Leaving sakura and itachi alone in the room in silence.

"Stand itachi, we are too familiar with each other for you to be treating me with such nobility and respect" she said as she walked around the room looking at every piece of object with great curiosity.

Itachi stood and looked at her firmly. "You are an elder now, and I 'am only…"

"itachi." She finished his sentence interrupting him although she knew that wasn't what he was going to say. She picked up an object and looked at it with such force itachi thought it might break. He walked close to her and took the object from her hand and set it back on the counter.

"This is a phone my lady," he said with a soft smile. Sakura arched a brow at him confused as to what a phone was. She walked over to the nearest window she noticed it was raining. She giggled.

"What do you find amusing my lady?" itachi asked taking his tie and white collar shirt off folding it neatly and leaving it on the chair close to him.

"The day I was put in that coffin" she paused and touched the window making the glass fog up from her hot breath "it was a rainy day, just like this one" she turned to see itachi with nothing but his slacks on. She walked closer to him and stopped only inches away from him. She felt her fangs grow, something she hadn't felt in 300 years. She quickly threw itachi to the floor and in a second she was on top of him holding his harms down sucking the sweet blood from his neck. He didn't move, flinch, or even protest against her current action.

Sakura closed her eyes. Millions of images and knowledge went into her brain learning everything about the time she had woken up too. Humans had definitely evolved. She quickly retrieved her fangs.

"Minato…..he is still alive?" she asked rhetorically. She noticed itachi unconscious on the floor where she had previously fed. She slit her wrist and let the drops of blood touch itachi's lips. He woke and licked the blood.

Elder blood was very strong and if taken too much it can make any vampire go insane. It only took a few drops to make any weak vampire feel strong and invincible. "Thank you ….my lady" itachi said getting up from the floor.

"It's sakura, And no itachi thank you, please forgive me for invading the privacy of your memories" she said with honesty.

"It had to be done my l…..sakura." he said as he opened the doors. "Please follow me the sun is almost up and we will all be retrieving back to our rooms. I shall show you to your room" he said as he walked out and she fallowed.

"A shower would be nice" she said with humor making itachi smile.

After itachi left the room she began to look at everything around. Thanks to itachi's knowledge she was able to recognize everything and know what its use was. She went into her rest room and took a long bath for it had been a long time since her last time. She changed into a sleeveless flowered long maxi dress that reached down to her ankles. She never liked wearing shoes but it seemed in this time like it was required or else you wouldn't be able to enter many places. She buckled her sandals and left the room.

After hours of exploring the main house she found herself standing in front of the entrance. She decided to pay someone a surprise visit. The other elders will soon awake so she had to talk to the leader of the wolf pack… Minato Namikaze.

* * *

_** thanks for reading and please review...if you don't it's fine just keep reading. =) . and i'm sorry i keep going from the past to the present hehe i just kinda wanted to be dramatic. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews and the love i'm getting for this story. im sorry! its sooo short but i've been busy with work lately i haven't been home much. i promise to update quicker. =)**

** ... I also updated my profile and added my social networks so don't be shy too add me and talk to me or even share funny pics on Facebook, twitter, instagram...whatever it is just find me . =) **

* * *

300 years- the elder

Her face was without a doubt filled with fear. She saw as her father vanished before her eyes after drinking him dry. She was about to fall but itachi quickly reacted and caught her. She was twitching and shaking from the amount of power that was now inside of her. Elder blood was very strong and even SHE couldn't completely control herself from feeling what she did.

"it," she paused clutching on itachi's garment "it burns" she said trying to keep it together, but knew he could see the pain in her face. Itachi only brought her head gently to the curve of his neck and gave a hushed whisper.

"we are going home now …sakura" he whispered.

He took her gently in his arms and with great speed he arrived at the home of the elders. Soon after he opened the doors one of the elders walked towards itachi.

"Where is he?," the elder asked with an enraged tone.

"Elder tsunade…" itachi paused and closed his eyes " he is dead" he said with no regret.

Tsunade gave a laud sigh while the other elders approached them.

"What shall become of us now?...we cannot go under without the sixth elder " elder Danzo pointed out.

"Then what would you supposed we do?" Jiraiya asked from the corner of the room.

"Take sakura with you!" itachi pointed out interrupting the elders meeting. They all turned to itachi and became quiet. Elder Chiyo stepped up to itachi and gently took sakura's hand.

"She took all his blood, and she is now the last of her family….she can definitely replace her father." Chiyo said letting go of sakura's hand and walked back to her chair.

"And what about that demon within her?...will it not come out again?" Danzo asked angry.

"it probably will but" tsunade began to say. "I know sakura will have the power to control it ….now come! we must hurry!" tsunade said as she walked toward her coffin. The room was made like a temple/throne room and around the room were six coffins. Each elder walked to their coffin, itachi walked slowly towards sakura's. He noticed she began to open her eyes as soon as he laid her down inside.

"Itachi? What's going on?" she said looking around wondering why she was inside the coffin. She took his hand in a tight grip.

"You are an elder now sakura…..at least you will be when you wake." He told her while caressing her hair. Sakura began to cry. She cried because she didn't want to sleep for so long, and she cried because she didn't want such a responsibility.

"Will you be here when I wake?" she asked itachi sobbing.

"yes, I will be the first one to lay eyes on you when you wake." He said closing the first half of the coffin making sakura look down. It made her nervous and scared knowing she was going to sleep for so long.

"I love you itachi!" she said before closing her eyes.

"And I love you….sakura" he whispered watching her eyes close, shutting the coffin completely. He watched as the ground swallowed the coffin and almost felt like the coffin was slowly ripping out his heart.

"She won't remember you ever loved her itachi…one thing she will know, is the loyalty you have. You know what you have to do then itachi uchiha." Tsunade said before going inside her coffin. One by one they went under and before itachi could react the ground became a flat surface without a trace of anything being there.

Itachi fell on his knees where he knew sakura was under. He punched the floor in rage making whole on the ground.

"Orochimaru is going to pay sakura, this I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_**please review and be nice. **_

_**Any helpful feedback would also be appreciated. thanks =)**_

* * *

Minato was sitting outside of his incredibly large home looking at the ducks eat the food that was earlier given to them. He had sensed a vampire in his grounds but not just any vampire.

"I heard a rumor that the first elder was walking among us once more." minato stood and slowly turned to sakura with a smile.

Sakura smiled and bowed to him but averted her eyes towards the pond that brought quick memories. "I remember playing in a pond like this one as a child." She said as minato turned once again too look at the pond. Sakura walked towards him and stopped at his side. "You must be sakura haruno," he said

"Yes, may I say that it is unfortunate how past events led us to believe we were enemies." She turned to look at him. By this time they had been surrounded by guards who surely sensed her. They were just waiting for minato's signal to attack. But of course sakura was not in his home to attack anyone; she was here for his help.

"Do not worry they will not attack," minato said with honesty. "May I know lady haruno, why you have come into my home uninvited?" he asked turning

"Orochimaru…. Do you know of him?" She noticed his face expression change

"I know of him, yes" minato said with concern then offered for sakura to sit with him.

"You know of him because he did something to …." She began but she felt minato's anger rising. "I'm sorry minato it seems I have made you angry" she stood and minato also did the same.

"no I'm fine" he paused "it was just an awful memory, you see its not only my son but countless other have come back to us acting very strange until they start killing anything in site" minato looked at him home and sigh "I'm not sure what is to become of us if we must kill our own" he said lowering his tone

"While I slept I ..." she hesitated "I had many visions, a gift of mine passed on by my mother...but one of my visions worried me more than the others" she stepped closer to him "it was the end of the human race and the extinction of wolfs also any vampire who was against it." She could see minatos shocked face so she decided it was best to end the conversation.

"Once the elders awaken I will convince them to work along your side to defeat whoever is behind this madness" she said walking away leaving minato in thought.

Sakura was walking down the streets where humans lived their lives without any of our worries. -Once the rest of the elders awaken….all the vampires will be able to walk in daylight again- sakura thought as she passed a small coffee shop. She was worried for her kind and also the humans.

"A sample for the pretty lady," a man said holding out a tray of small cups with coffee in them. Sakura smiled and politely declined. She kept walking until she saw a small child with different eye coloring, he laughed and ran into an ally and of course with her great curiosity sakura fallowed behind.

"What are you trying to show me?" sakura whispered to know one

As soon as she came to a dead end she turned around only to be attacked by a big dark figure. She was thrown to the wall and as hard as she tried to look at what had attacked her she couldn't see its face.

"Miss? Hello? Are you alright?" the man holding the tray asked her. Sakura looked around to see where she was.

"A vision? While I'm awake?" she asked herself only to have the man in front of her look at her as if she were crazy.

Sakura returned to the mansion and headed straight for itachi's office. She took out a blank paper and began to draw the figure she had seen. The doors swung open and an angry itachi stepped inside.

"Would you mind telling me what you were thinking sakura?" itachi said stepping in front of the desk angry but noticed how sakura's attraction was only on the paper where she was drawing something that seemed familiar to him.

"sa..Sakura" itachi said stuttering. Sakura noticed the difference in his voice and looked at him. "Where have you seen this creature?" he quickly took the paper and she stood looking at his face.

"You know what this creature is…itachi?" she said getting closer to him but he only looked away from her putting the paper on the desk.

"I had a vision itachi" she said circling itachi like he was her prey. "Who is he itachi? What is he?" she said stopping behind him "and why did you lock those memories from me?" she said letting her fangs out.

"BECAUSE HE IS MY BROTHER!" he said quickly turning in anger. Sakura raised an eyebrow unaware of ever being another uchiha alive. She didn't want to say much for she had already intruded in itachi's personal life enough but the demon inside her wanted to know more about what she had seen. Itachi took sakura's hand gently and led her to a private door in the study that seemed to go down forever. The torches lit as soon as itachi stepped inside. They walked down the stairs until they came to a complete stop and he gestured towards another door that had metal bars in the middle. She looked threw the bars and noticed a boy sitting at the corner of the very dark room.

"He was the boy I saw in my vision" she said looking back at itachi who was only looking at the door. "Except he was about 7" she said as she reached for the handle and opened the door.

"NO MY LADY!" itachi screamed to stop her but it was too late. She had opened the door and the creature sakura had seen earlier was standing before her.

"SASUKE! NOOO" she heard itachi scream. She didn't understand why he did that until she felt sharp fangs Pearce her neck and thousands of memories running threw her head. She couldn't understand what was happening. All she could feel was the elders waking up and calling her. Itachi ran towards his brother and tried to fight him of sakura but the beast was too strong.

She fell and hit the wall instantly looking up and saw sasuke's eyes hungry. At an instant he had her pinned to the wall "You're blood" he whispered to her ear gasping "I want all of it!"


End file.
